Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | | | | }} | costarring = | | | | }} | bandname = Sprung Monkey | bandmembers = | | | | }}}} }} Az "Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!" a Buffy, a vámpírok réme első évadának évadnyitó epizódja volt, egyben a sorozat első része. Joss Whedon írta és Charles Martin Smith rendezte. Leírás Történetünk azzal kezdődik, hogy egy Sunnydale nevű kisvárosban, egy teljesen kihalt iskolába éjjel belopózik két tinédzser, egy fiú és egy lány. A lány minden kis zajra összerezzen, a fiú viszont nem aggódik, mert egy jó kis numera reményében szedte fel a szőke, ártatlannak tűnő lánykát. De jön a meglepi: a lány vámpír és a fiúnak harangoztak. A főcím után megismerhetjük főhősünket, aki éppen álmodik mindenféle szörnyűséget. Ő Buffy Anne Summers, egy 16 éves lány, aki főfoglalkozását tekintve gimnazista, mellékállásként viszont ő a kiválasztott, ezen belül a vámpírvadász. Los Angelesből költöztek Sunnydale-be, mert az anyja itt kapott állást. Édesanyja viszi iskolába Buffyt az első napján és a lelkére köti, hogy próbálja meg meghúzni magát, nehogy innen is kirúgják, mint az előző iskolából. Buffy az igazgatóiban kezd az új suliban. Az igazgató próbálja nem bajkeverőként kezelni, de az a tény, hogy az előző iskolában felgyújtotta a tornatermet, nem teszi túl szimpatikussá. Az első tanuló, akivel összeismerkedik Xander Harris, a suli egyik balekja. Az első órán lecsap Buffyra az iskola szépcsaja, Cordelia Chase is, így már a menő táborba is és a balek táborba is van jegye, még eldöntheti, hogy hova akar tartozni. A harmadik megismert diák a vesztesnek tűnő, de átlagon felüli aggyal rendelkező Willow Rosenberg. Buffy útja ezután a könyvtárba vezet, és ott megismerkedik az új könyvtárossal, Rupert Gilesszal, aki elég furán fogadja őt. Azonnal tudja a nevét és azt is, hogy ő a Vadász, de Buffy ezt letagadja, mert nem akar bajba keveredni ebben a suliban is, és szeretne normális életet élni. Két lány éppen az új lányt - Buffyt - dumálja ki, mikor az egyikőjük tornaszekrényében megtalálják annak a fiúnak a holttestét, akit a rész elején a vámpírlány megölt. Buffy meg éppen Willow-val próbál beszélgetni, mert szüksége van némi korrepetálásra. Ekkor jön Cordelia az „egy halott fiú volt a szekrényben” hírrel. Buffy elszalad, hogy megnézze a halott fiút, van-e rajta nyom, és talál is két pici lyukat a nyakán. Célba veszi Gilest, a könyvtárost, hogy megbeszélje vele a történteket, ha már az előzőekben annyira pontosan tudta, hogy ki is ő valójában. Buffy úgy dönt, hogy inkább visszavonult vámpírvadász lesz, amit Giles nem tart túl jó ötletnek, mert Sunnydale egy misztikusenergia-központ. Giles elmondja, hogy ő Buffy Figyelője és minden jel arra utal, hogy egy gonosz erő bontakozhat ki pont itt. A könyvtár nem volt üres a beszélgetésük alatt, Xander mindent hallott, bár nem érti még, mi is folyik itt. A Vadász kontra Figyelő vita után a föld alá visz az utunk. Egy rém ronda vámpír mondogatja azt, hogy „az alvó ébredjen”, nyílván valami még rusnyábbat próbál előhívni, de egyelőre nem történt semmi. Gondolom, ide még visszatérünk. Buffy szobájában találjuk magunkat, ahol éppen a ruhái közt válogat, hogy mit is vegyen fel az első bulira. Anyukája eközben arról áradozik, hogy milyen jó az új munkája, és milyen jó lesz nekik itt, és bár Buffy ezzel nem feltétlen ért egyet, igyekszik úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, mert ugye a mama nem tudja, hogy a kislánya vámpírokat öldös szabadidejében. Hamarosan Buffy már a sötét utcán halad és éppen az egyetlen szórakozóhelyre tart, a Bronze-ba. Viszont valaki követi őt, majd egy sikátorban Buffy bevárja követőjét és lesből rátámad. A követő egy pokolian helyes pasi, és pontosan tudja, hogy Buffy kicsoda. A követő figyelmezteti Buffyt, hogy a pokol szája fölött áll, ami hamarosan kinyílik és készüljön a Szüretre, amit még egyelőre nem tudni mit jelent. Buffy megérkezik a Bronze-ba, ahol Willowba botlik, aki Xanderre vár, mert kicsit oda is van érte. Buffy azt javasolja Willownak, hogy éljen a mának, ne várjon senkire és semmire. Szőke Vadászunk kiszúrja a Bronze-ban Gilest, és azt hiszi, hogy a követő helyespasi az ő embere volt. Giles nem tudja, ki lehet az, nem az ő embere. Egyébként sem bulizni van itt, hanem azért, mert a Bronze ideális a vámpírok számára és könnyen lecsaphatnak a gyanútlan tinikre. A Figyelő megkéri Buffyt, hogy koncentráljon jobban a munkára. Akkor is ki kell tudnia szúrni a vámpírokat, ha nem fedik föl magukat. Buffy ki is szúr egy fickót, aki az lehet, mert elég divatjamúltan öltözik, de Giles nem pont ilyen fajta megfigyelésre számított. A vámpírnak titulált pasi pont Willow-val beszélget, így Szőke Vadász nekiiramodik, hogy megmentse az új barátnőjét. Willow és a ficó elhagyják a Bronzet. Buffy a nyomukba ered, de mikor egy sikátorban neszt hall, véletlenül Cordeliát támadja meg a karójával, aki azonnal kitagadja őt a menő táborból. Jesse, egy teljes mértékben vesztes fiú is összeismerkedik egy lánnyal, Darlával, aki szintén vámpír, ő vacsorázott be a szekrényben talált fiúból. Jesse ekkor még örül annak, hogy egy lány végre észrevette őt, majd nem fog örülni neki. Megint a föld alatt vagyunk és a rém ronda vámpírnak, aki Luke névre hallgat, sikerült életre hívnia a még rusnyábbat. Kiderül, hogy a még rusnyább a főnök vámpír és még gyenge ahhoz, hogy a felszínre menjen. Főnök vámpír és Luke vámpír abban biztosak, hogy a Szüret után sokkal jobban lesz majd. Buffy még mindig Willowt keresi, de Xanderrel akad össze, aki nem látta Willowt. Xander bedobja, amit a könyvtárban kihallgatott, de nem igazán veszi komolyan a dolgot, sőt teljesen őrültnek hiszi Buffyt. Viszont Buffy nem viccel és ez már egy kicsit megijeszti Xandert. A vámpír fickó elcsalja magával Willowt a temetőbe egészen egy kriptáig, mire a lány kezdi belátni, hogy a fiú nem fagyizni viszi az éjszaka közepén. Darla is hozott valakit, méghozzá Jesset, de már meg is kóstolta útközben. Buffy szintén tiszteletét teszi a vámpírbulin, Xanderrel a sarkában. Buffy azt gondolhatta, ha már új városba költözött, akkor a temetővel is lehet kezdeni a helyi nevezetességek megismerését. A Vadász a vámpírfiúval hamar végez, így a többi tini egérutat nyer és elszaladhatnak. Darla nem tudja, hogy a Vadásszal akadt össze. És szemtelen Vadászunk még jó be is szólogat neki, mielőtt verekedni kezdene vele. Darlát ez kezdi bosszantani, de nem tudja mire vélni ezt a harciasságot. Az emberek nem szoktak harcolni, hanem habkönnyű prédák szoktak lenni. Luke vámpír is előkerül, és Buffyt egy lendületes dobással a falhoz vágja, majd rápirít Darla vámpírra, hogy miért nem hozott áldozatot, hisz ez volt a feladata. Darla hebeg-habog, majd Luke elküldi, hogy hozzon valakit azonnal. Rém ronda úgy dönt, hogy megverekszik a kis agresszív szőkével, és úgy tűnik, hogy meg is leckézteti szegény Vadászt. Mindeközben a többiek is bajba kerülnek a temetőben, mert összefutnak egy csapat hegyesfogúval. Buffy és Luke még verekszenek egy kicsit, és Buffy eléggé vesztésre áll. Luke kioktatást tart a Szüretről, hogy ha elérkezik, akkor a vámpírok lesznek újra a világ urai, és a városban ekkor elszabadul a pokol. Időközben ezt Giles is megtalálta egy könyvben. Ezután Luke még dob egy hatalmasat Buffyn, aki egy csontváz mellett landol. Luke vámpír pedig ráveti magát, szélesre nyitja a száját, és a hegyes fogaival Buffy felé hajol, majd ekkor „to be continued”! (Írta: leeann, Forrás: http://hogyvolt.blog.hu/ Hogyvolt blog) Kontinuitás *Elkezdődnek Buffy profetikus álmai. *Cordelia azt mondja "Ölni tudnék, hogy L.A.-ben élhessek!" Érettségi után valóban Los Angelesbe költözik. *Mikor Joyce kiteszi Buffyt az iskolánál, azt mondja neki: "Próbáld nem kicsapatni magad!". Buffy megígéri, később mégis kicsapják.Méltóvá válni, 2. rész *Buffy azt állítja, "nem tetszik" neki Angel, később mégis belé szeret, és se veled, se nélküled típusú kapcsolatba kezdenek. *A lány, aki megtalálja a fiú holttestét a szekrényében, Cordelia barátnője, Aura. Az Angel 1. évadának első, 'Az angyal városa' című epizódjában ismét felbukkan, az utolsó jelenetben Cordeliával beszél telefonon. *Látjuk, amint Cordelia mobiltelefont használ, miután összeütközésbe került Buffyval a Bronze-ban. Nem látjuk többé nála a készüléket egészen az Angel 1. évadáig, és a sunnydale-i Scoobyk sem szereznek be maguknak, csak a Buffy 7. évadában. Felbukkanások * Aphrodesia * Aura * Chris Boal * Cordelia Chase * Darla * Robert Flutie * Rupert Giles * Xander Harris * Luke * A Mester * Jesse McNally * Willow Rosenberg * Buffy Summers * Joyce Summers * Thomas * Névtelen "Cordette" Szervezetek és címek * Aurelius rendje * Cordettek * Scooby Gang * A Vadász * Sprung Monkey * Figyelő Fajok * Démon ** Incubi ** Succubi * Ember * Vámpír * Vérfarkas * Zombi Események * A Szüret Helyek * Sunnydale * Bronze * A templom (Aurelius rendje) * A Pokol szája * Mauzóleum (Aurelius rendje) * Summers ház * Sunnydale Gimnázium ** Sunnydale iskolai könyvtár Fegyverek és tárgyak * Kereszt * Karó * Vampyr könyv}} Színfalak mögött Forgatás *Az epizód forgatókönyvét 1996. augusztus 26-án írták. Ezt hat újraírás követte, melyek közül az utolsót 1997. január 17-én fejeztek be. *Buffy és Giles Bronze-beli közös jelenetét kellett Anthony Stewart Headnak előadnia a válogatáson. *A középiskola, amelyet a sorozat külső, és néhány belső felvételéhez használtak, a Torrance középiskola volt, ugyanaz az iskola, amit a Beverly Hills 90210 című sorozatban is használtak.Golden, Christopher, and Nancy Holder. The Watcher's Guide, Vol. 1. New York: Pocket Books, 1998. *A Mester valódi nevét sosem említik egy részben sem, de a forgatókönyvben szerepel, hogy Heinrich Joseph Nestnek hívják, és állítólag hatszáz éves. Buffy and Angel: The Ultimate DVD Collection Magazine, 2008. *Mikor Buffy a szobájában próbálja eldönteni, hogy milyen ruhában menjen a Bronze-ba, a háttérben a Sprung Monkey együttes "Saturated" című száma hallatszik. Később a Sprung Monkey lép fel a Bronze színpadán. Először a "Believe"-et adják elő, majd a "Swirl"-t, végül pedig a "Things Are Changing"-et. A számokat Walter Murphy írta. *A Mester eredetileg egy vérrel teli medencéből emelkedett volna ki, és az epizód hátrlévő részében vér borította volna a testét; az ötletet végül elvetették, mikor rájöttek, hogy túl bonyolult volna kivitelezni. *Bizonyos jeleneteket, mint például a Giles és Buffy közötti veszekedést, illetve Buffy első találkozását Angellel, nyolc hónappal az első epizód forgatásának befejezése után forgattak újra. Joss Whedon úgy döntött, hogy sokkal kevésbé dühösnek, és jóval sebezhetőbbnek mutatja be Buffyt. Sarah Michelle Gellarnek nem nagyon tetszett a változtatás, így Whedon viccesen azzal cukkolta, hogy harmadszor is újraveszik a jeleneteket. *David Boreanaznak a szereplőválogatáson azt a jelenetet kellett előadnia, amiben Angel a Szüretre figyelmezteti Buffyt. Boreanaz szerint a forgatás hajnali kettőkor zajlott, "valami Isten háta mögötti sikátorban." The Complete Slayer by Keith Topping, 2004 *Néhány jelenet, ami felvillan Buffy álmában a rész indulásakor, olyan későbbi epizódokból lett összeollózva, mint például "A vámpírlakoma", "Démoni bábú", "A hálózat" vagy a "Végső összecsapás". Vetítés *Joss Whedon azt remélte, hogy Eric Balfourt is beleteheti a főcímbe, hogy így is sokkolja a nézőket a karaktere halálával. Sajnos akkoriban a sorozat nem engedhetett meg magának egy egyedi főcímet. Ennek ellenére Whedon vágya teljesült a hatodik évadban (“Seeing Red”) Amber Benson karakterével, Tara Maclayjel.Joss Whedon audiokommentárja az "Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!" epizódhoz, a Teljes első évad DVD 1-es régiós kiadásán. *Ennek az epizódnak az eredeti vetítése előtt a WB csatorna leadott egy ízelítő összefoglalót a korábbi Vadászok történetéről. Kiderült, hogy szörnyű események sora vette kezdetét azokban a városokban, ahol ezek a nők felbukkantak. Ez az ízelítő azonban nem került bemutatásra sem szindikátusi sugárzásban, sem a DVD-n.Strafford, Nikki. Bite Me! Toronto: ECW P, 2002. *Az "Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!" 3.4-es nézettséggel nyitott. "Nielsen Ratings for Buffy's First Season." Törölt jelenetek *Ez a párbeszéd a hossza miatt lett kivágva:Golden, Christopher, and Nancy Holder. The Watcher's Guide, Vol. 1. New York: Pocket Books, 1998. :Mr. Flutie: - "Ó! Buffy! Mit akarsz?" :Buffy: - "Ööö, van itt egy halott srác?" :Mr. Flutie: - "Ezt meg kitől hallottad? Oké. Van. De nem diák! Pillanatnyilag." :Buffy: - "Tudja, hogy halt meg?" :Mr. Flutie: - "Tessék?" :Buffy: - "Úgy értem - hogy történhetett?" :Mr. Flutie: - "Nos, ezt majd a rendőrség kideríti, ha ideérnek. De az épület biztonságos, vannak nyomozóink, nem hiszem, hogy per lenne belőle." :Buffy: - "Sok vér volt? Volt egyáltalán vér?" :Mr. Flutie: - "Szerintem nem kéne belekeveredned ilyesmibe." :Buffy: - "Nem is. Csak vethetnék rá egy pillantást?" :Mr. Flutie: - "Hacsak nem vagy benne már most is..." :Buffy: - "Mindegy, hagyjuk." :Mr. Flutie: - "Buffy, megértem, hogy össze vagy zavarodva. Minden bizonnyal rengeteg érzés kavarog most benned. Meg kéne osztanod őket valakivel. Valaki mással." Popkult utalások *Cordelia említi James Spadert, egy amerikai színészt, aki olyan filmekben játszott, mint az Álmodj rózsaszínt, [[Wikipedia: Sex, Lies and Videotape|Szex, hazugság, video]], Próbababa, Karambol és Csillagkapu. *Buffy megemlíti a DeBarget, egy 1980-as években népszerű popcsapatot. *Mikor kiviharzik a Bronze-ból, Buffy A vad bandaThe Wild Bunch című filmet emlegeti. Az 1969-ban készült westernben az összes szereplő meghal a filmvégi lövöldözésben. Hibák, bakik és figyelmetlenségek *Mikor Angel találkozik Buffyval, azt mondja, azt hitte, a lány magasabb lesz, ezzel arra utalva, hogy még sosem látta. Később, a "Méltóvá válni, 1. részben," egy visszaemlékezésben láthatjuk, amint Angel távolról figyeli Buffyt, tehát ez hazugság (vagy egy ok nélkül elferdített megjegyzés). Angel a "Reménytelenül" epizódban us említi, hogy látta Buffyt. *Az első osztálytermi jelenetben, ahol Buffy Cordeliával osztozik a tankönyvön, a tanár arra kéri az osztályt, hogy lapozzanak a 63. oldalra, Cordelia mégis valahol az elején nyitja ki a könyvet. *Abban a jelenetben, mikor Buffy és Willow először beszélnek, Buffy hajának helyzete ide-oda változik, hol a füle előtt van, hol mögötte. *A könyvhalom gerince néha látszik, néha nem, mikor Buffy és Giles egymásnak adogatják őket a könyvtárban. Music *Dave Aragon - "No Heroes" (Mikor Joyce iskolába viszi Buffyt.) *Sprung Monkey - "Saturated" (Mikor Buffy próbálja eldönteni, mit vegyen fel a Bronze-ba.) *Sprung Monkey - "Believe" (Mikor Buffy megérkezik a Bronze-ba.) *Sprung Monkey - "Swirl" (Mikor Jesse először Cordeliával, majd Darlával beszélget a Bronze-ban.) *Sprung Monkey - "Things Are Changing" (Mikor Buffy Xanderrel beszél, a Bronze előtt, miközben Willowt keresik.) *Mindtribe - "Losing Ground" *Walter Murphy - eredeti zene Nemzetközi címek *'Francia:' Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1 (Üdvözlet Sunnydale-ban!, 1. rész) *'Portugál:' Bem Vinda à Boca do Inferno (Üdvözlet a pokol szájában!) *'Finn:' Ystäviä ja paholaisia osa 1 (Barátok és démonok, 1. rész) *'Spanyol (Spanyolország és Latin Amerika):' La Cosecha, Parte 1 (A Szüret, 1. rész) *'Olasz:' Benvenuti al college (Üdvözlet az egyetemen!) *'Izland:' Velkomin til Vítismunnsins (Üvözlet a pokol szájában!) *'Német:' Das Zentrum des Bösen (A Gonosz középpontja) Egyéb *Brian Thompson, aki a vámpír Luke-ot alakítja, a második évadban visszatér a sorozatba, egy másik szerepben, mint a Bíró, a "Meglepetés" és az "Ártatlanság" epizódokban. *Minden állandó szereplőt abban a sorrendben ismerünk meg, ahogy a főcímben szerepelnek. Halálesetek * Chris Boal, Darla kiszívta a vérét a Sunnydale Gimnáziumban * Thomas, Buffy elporlasztotta egy mauzóleumban Idézetek References